


A Dead Man's Love

by Delinquent_stan



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Crossdressing, Fake Character Death, I started this years ago i apologize, I swear the writing will improve after chapter 2, M/M, Royal Wedding, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delinquent_stan/pseuds/Delinquent_stan
Summary: Asbel's Engagement to Cheria was a mistake. Will becoming the Queen of Windor really be the path to happiness?
Relationships: Asbel Lhant/Richard Windor, Cheria Barnes/Malik Caesar, Hubert Oswell/Pascal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters of this are directly lifted from my original upload of this on my fanfic.net account. It will (hopefully) have better writing quality, and I'm only not starting over because I'm holding myself accountable to finish what I started.

Prologue

Asbel and Richard had similar concerns before the "Little Queen" incident and both had dealt with their issues alone as well.

Richard had tried his best to make it easier for himself by testing Asbel. He encouraged Cheria and assured her that Asbel liked her, maybe even loved her. He didn't know how Asbel would respond to her, but the fact that she was now living with him had told Richard he had lost the love of his life to the obnoxious girl. This made the issue of choosing a wife a lot less painful. However, the issue of carrying on was made much worse.

Asbel thought that choosing Cheria was the best thing for Sophie. He cared more for that little girl than anyone else in the world. The longer Asbel lived with Cheria however, the more miserable he became. He didn't dislike Cheria by any means. He loved her. He just didn't feel as though he loved her the same way she loved him or even the same way he himself loved Richard... he regretted his decision and didn't know what to do. The wedding with Cheria was less than a week away.

Asbel sat at his father's desk and tried to think of a sensible decision. Marriage is a matter of heart. He should choose whom he loves in his heart. But neither Richard nor Cheria were the most important thing in his heart. Sophie took priority. Finding someone to help him raise Sophie... that's why he chose Cheria in the first place. Choosing the one his heart longed for would be selfish.

"Asbel?" He looked up from his desk as Sophie called from outside the door. Asbel made sure to wipe away any tears before calling to her "come in sophie" with false cheer in his voice.

Sophie walked in with a look of concern on her face "Asbel. ... why do people get married?" She asked curiously.

"W-well... they get married because they love each other, because they make each other happy" he explained briefly.

"..." Sophie looked down and held her chest "... does Cheria make you happy?" She asked nervously.

Asbel was a little caught off guard by this. He hadn't heard anything from Sophie about the wedding until now.

"Well..." Asbel looked down nervously. He didn't like lying to sophie. Lying just wasn't something Asbel did. "Doesn't this make you happy?" He asked curiously

Sophie cocked her head to the side "I'm not getting married" she muttered

"... but won't having Cheria as your mother make you happy?" He asked

Sophie shook her head "Cheria is already my mother. Why would you marrying her change anything?" she asked curiously.

"... so Sophie... you don't care who I marry?" He asked nervously.

She shook her head. "No. I don't care. No matter who you marry, you are my father and Cheria is my mother. Pascal is my sister and Richard is my brother. Hubert is my uncle and Malik is my grandpa" She reminded him. "Even when we're all apart... we're still a family" she smiled

Asbel smiled and stood up to lean over his desk and pat her head "thanks Sophie. I'm glad we had this talk" he smiled.

Sophie nodded and waited for him to take his hand off her head before saying "i'm happy too Asbel." With a smile "I need to go tend to one of the gardens " she informed as she turned around to leave "Asbel... I want you to be happy" she said as she opened the door and left.

Asbel blinked and sat back down at his desk. "..." he took a moment to think. Sophie wanted him to be happy? Marriage was supposed to be a personal decision. ... and she said that the wedding wouldn't change her feelings toward anyone...

Asbel finally came to a decision. He would not marry for Lahnt or society or anyone but himself. It was his heart. His life. His body. He wanted Richard.

Asbel had loved Richard since... well he didn't really know when his feelings became love... but Richard had always been very important to him. It had hurt him so much to fight him, but he knew now everything he did was necessary to save Richard, from assisting in the infiltration of Walbridge, to becoming Lambda's new host... he just wanted to help Richard. To protect him. Defend him. Just being Richard's sword was enough as long as he didn't have to marry Cheria. Even if he was just a knight, even if he couldn't marry him, he needed to be by Richard's side.

He felt bad for Cheria... if her feelings for him really were the same as his feelings for Richard, then this would really hurt her... but he couldn't marry her. He did care deeply for her but not in the romantic sense. He grew up with her. They played together, they argued, and he tried to protect her. Like a sister. He felt for Cheria much the same as he felt for Hubert.

Asbel didn't know what to do... he didn't want to break her heart... and how were he and Richard to be wed even if Richard did love him? Richard is the king of Windor. He can't marry a man. He needs a queen... but if Asbel were a woman... of course for that to happen, 'Asbel' would have to be dead...

Asbel took out a piece of paper and a quill pen and started to write.

I, Asbel Lahnt, will die some day. If this tragedy ever does occur, this is my will.

Obviously, since I have no heir, Hubert Oswell is to rule Lahnt. He is a good leader and is also the next of kin. I want Sophie to have a good life. I want Richard to take care of Sophie as her father. I know he has the means and ability to give her a good life.

Signed- Asbel Lahnt

Asbel looked over the will. It could be written better, but it had all of the information necessary for his plan...

Asbel left the open letter on his desk so it could be found easily. He needed to make sure Lahnt was in good hands and he needed to make sure he could still have Sophie... that he could still protect her.

He left the desk and the study to get to the garden where Sophie was tending to the Sopherias.

"Asbel" she muttered as she stood to face him.

"Hey Sophie" he smiled "I need to go see the situation on a monster in the cavern. Tell Cheria I'll be home in about an hour" he informed

"Asbel, I want to-" sophie managed to say before she was interrupted.

"Sorry Sophie but someone needs to stay home, Cheria's coming home from Stratah and she'll get worried if we're both gone. Understand? " he asked as he hugged her tight. This might be the last time he would see Sophie for awhile.

"... yes Asbel. I'll stay... be careful" she insisted and hugged him gently.

".. yeah. Of course" he smiled at her and left the hug and proceeded with his plan.

Asbel first went to the item store and bought a simple white dress with some brown ribbons. This would be what he'd wear once he finished the act of staging his death, and no one questioned him buying a dress, assuming Sophie was just getting new clothes.

Asbel went to the cavern on north Lahnt road, wandering around until he found one large enough that it could believably consume him. He found a large slime much like one he had fought here before, but it was not awake. It was time to make a scene.

Asbel ripped the top half of his coat and left the bottom half on the ground. He took a rock and cut his arm on it and made sure to get a considerable amount of blood on the white coat on the ground. This was painful... but he had known worse pain before... and this would be worth it. He left his sheath and his sword, separate but on the ground. It looked like a monster fight gone wrong. Maybe he got distracted. Or tripped, knocked unconscious before being eaten by the slime.

Now he needed to dispose of the remaining coat scraps...

For the time being he decided to just wear the dress over the remainder of his coat which was just sleeves at this point.

He realized he might not be the most masculine man... in fact he could see that it might be easy for a man to find him an attractive woman. Maybe not overly sexy or beautiful... but he had a pretty face... he didn't want men's attention at all besides richard... but he needed to pass for female... how could he deter men without increasing his masculinity. ..

He had heard from Malik that a woman wearing a ring was off limits to a man. He happened to still have the ring Richard "loaned" him when they were children. He looked over the gold ring and thought of his childhood for a moment...

Richard gave him this ring so that Asbel could come see him when he wanted... what if Richard really did love him back? What if this all worked out? What if they could really be together? What if Asbel really became a queen? Asbel had had some hard times... but usually things worked out.. so if they couldn't be together, well something would work out for Asbel. He hoped that something wasn't Cheria...

after putting on the ring, He made his way to the port to barona and boarded a ship to the capital. He made it to the inn and used a higher voice for practice.

"H-hello" he said quietly to the innkeeper in a more feminine voice than his normal one.

"Well hello ma'am" the man smiled cheerfully at asbel "what would you be needing today?" He asked politely

"Eh I just need a room" he muttered quietly and looked down at his hands nervously, adjusting the ring so that the green gem showed clearly

"... understood ma'am" the innkeeper nodded. "Your room is the one on the second floor at the end of the hall. " he informed and Asbel nodded

Asbel went up the stairs and straight to his room. He wondered how long he should wait. He knew he should at least wait until the funeral. That way Asbel would officially be dead. He also didn't want Richard or anyone else's responses to be counterfeit at the funeral. Everyone needed to be sad... no matter how selfish it was, Asbel didn't need Cheria to have any doubt in Asbel's death. She would suspect something if anyone else wasn't as upset as they should be...

But as soon as he heard news of the funeral, he'd go to Richard and tell him and Sophie the truth. He really hoped they'd forgive him...


	2. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: compared to the last chapter, I did run this one through basic spell check on Word, but again I changed none of the content of the chapter from when I originally wrote it years ago. Next chapter things will hopefully be paced a bit better than these first two, which are just reuploads from my fanfic.net.

Richard sat on his throne as he went over the list of marriage candidates who wished for his hand in marriage. He had apparently waited too long to pick a queen. The people of Windor had grown much too impatient for a queen, even Fendel and Stratah had been much too interested in the potential royal wedding. It was only now that Richard had given up on waiting for Asbel. What use was it? He was to be wed to Cheria in only two days.

Someone came into the throne room and caught Richards attention, drawing him away from the long list of women he did not want to marry.

"Richard..." said Sophie in a monotone voice as she walked into the room

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" He asked, noticing something "... where is Asbel?" He asked nervously. For some reason, it made Richard uneasy. Sophie was always by Asbel's side. If she were not, it almost always meant Asbel left and usually he would leave her with Cheria or Hubert, but not alone.

"..." Sophie only shook her head in response.

Richard chuckled a bit "oh I get it. You want to go to the secret fort, correct?" He asked, speaking of a box fort he and Sophie had made some time ago. He told her anytime she wanted to be away from Asbel, she was welcome here.

"No... I did not come to ... be alone. ..." she muttered "you're my father now..." she muttered

Richard blinked, confused. "Now what on earth do you mean by that Sophie?" He asked, putting his list on the floor, and getting up to walk to Sophie. "Asbel is your father remember?" He asked

She shook her head "no... Asbel is gone... he is. dead..." she muttered quietly as she held her chest.

Richard's eyes widened and his legs suddenly became weak. In a matter of seconds, he lost his ability to stand. "Asbel. ... no... Sophie you're mistaken" he insisted but she just put her hand on his head

"He's dead... that's what Cheria told me" she frowned "I don't know what to do... she... wouldn't stop crying. .." she sighed as she noticed the tears begging to fall from Richard's eyes "Richard... please don't cry" she muttered and got down on her knees to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they just kept falling.

"I... I’m sorry Sophie..." he trembled as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes himself, wishing he could stop. "I'm not strong enough to stop crying" he whimpered and shivered.

"You used to wish for Asbel's help when you weren't strong enough to do something yourself" she muttered "does this mean you'll never stop crying because he isn't here to help you Richard?" She asked, sounding worried

Richard shook his head "... no Sophie “he sniffled "I... I am an adult now" he muttered "I have to help myself. it's just... going to hurt for a while" he muttered nervously

Richard felt overwhelming emotions that he could not begin to handle on his own. He felt depressed because his best friend died, heartbroken because he and Asbel would never be together, guilt because he had given up hope for Asbel and now he was dead, and now fear that he wouldn't be a good enough father...

a few days passed and Richard spent them alone with Sophie. Sometimes they would go to the secret fort, sometimes they would be in the dining hall, eating "royal crablettes”. Most of the time Richard was silent, struggling to keep himself from breaking down in front of Sophie again. Sophie just maintained a worried look on her face and stayed close to Richard in the same way she used to with Asbel.

But today would be different.

"Your majesty" said duke Dalen to Richard in the dining hall. "Sorry to interrupt but... there are guests here to see you... they said it is concerning Asbel Lahnt" he muttered quietly

Richard let out a heavy sigh "of course." he nodded and stood "come Sophie. Let us go to the throne room and talk with the others" he tried to give her a comforting smile as he held his hand out to her.

Sophie nodded and stood to hold his hand, following him to the throne room where everyone else was already waiting.

"Oh, thank God" Cheria let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to hug Sophie "Richard's taking good care of you I see... I was scared that I’d come here and find out you haven't bathed in days like the first time Asbel took care of you by himself..." she muttered quietly. She released Sophie from the hug and tried to steer her to the door "you were eating when you got here right? Go finish your crablettes" she insisted cheerfully, but Sophie backed away and shook her head, running to hide behind Richard.

"No." Sophie insisted. "I want to stay with Richard" she insisted

Hubert let out a sigh "it can't be helped... she's already learned to cling to him like she did with... a... as... my brother" Hubert cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

Pascal just stood behind Hubert, trembling in tears.

A few moments passed with silence between these six people. They had been through so much together. they never dreamed Asbel would die so soon...

But it was malik who finally spoke up "guys... I know we are all hurt by this loss... but we are not here to cry about it. And even if we were, prolonging the inevitable won't change the fact that he's gone... it's about time someone made arrangements for his funeral." He muttered

Cheria whimpered and shook her head "I still don't think we should discuss this in front of Sophie" she insisted

"Why not?" Asked Sophie curiously

"Sophie. ..." Cheria sighed and went silent. She was worried about Sophie's response to Asbel's death... Sophie seemed rather unaffected. It could not be that she did not care. She had been so upset and so worried when she first learned Asbel would die one day... but now she seemed... ok... it was like she did not accept it. Like she did not think it was real... but it was. And she could not deal with it...

"Cheria." Richard spoke up. "Sophie wants to be near me. Clinging to me is her way of coping" he informed "and I need to be in this conversation. So, you should go on with whatever you need to be saying." He Said sternly

"... forgive me your highness" she muttered, trying not to make it obvious that she was annoyed.

The group planned the funeral, not making that big of a deal with it. They just arranged for a memorial service at the same grave where all the lords of Lahnt were honored, and had his name carved under his father's in the stone.

Richard wished they could have given Asbel his own funeral, his own service, his own headstone at least. But as a lord of Lahnt, his had to be the same as every other Lord of Lahnt. Maybe to everyone else Asbel was a Lord, but to Richard he was so much more. Asbel was his best friend, his keeper, his true love, his savior, his white knight... and now he was just another name on a stone...

Richard walked over to the grave and removed his glove, running his fingers over Asbel's name. "..." he remained silent as tears ran down his face. Asbel was gone. He would never see him again... he would never see his beautiful blue eye or the deep frightening purple one. He would never see his kind smile or his adorable flustered red cheeks. The man he loved was gone forever...

"Richard" Sophie's small voice distracted him from his grief. He rubbed his tears away with his sleeve before turning to face her

"Yes? What is it Sophie?" He asked her carefully, with a kind demeanor.

"... are you telling Asbel goodbye?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side

"... you could say that yes" he nodded

"..." she went silent for a while.

"What's wrong Sophie?" He asked, concerned

"... he's not here. So, you cannot tell him to his face. Can he hear us? Does he know that we are sad?... is going to come back?" She asked nervously

"... Sophie, people don't just come back after they die" he reminded

"I did" she reminded stubbornly.

Richard sighed "you didn't actually die Sophie."

"Everyone thought I died. And everyone thinks Asbel is dead. ... but I... I do not think he is dead... I don't feel like he's dead" she insisted

Richard shook his head "Sophie of course he's dead. A monster ate him." He tried to explain

"The Rockgagong ate me" she countered.

Richard gave up. Sophie just would not be able to understand Asbel's death. ... she was too stubborn to accept it.

The group sat in the manor, discussing the new living arrangements.

"... well Hubert has to live here now" Cheria informed "... I guess that means I'll go back to my house" she decided.

Pascal spoke up "um... I’m going to move into the manor" pascal said quietly, which was highly unusual for her.

Malik raised an eyebrow, but Hubert spoke up

"We um... were planning on telling you guys soon... we're... getting married" he sighed. It must have been a delicate subject, Asbel and Cheria’s' marriage was meant to be a couple of days ago. "We didn't want to take away from your special day, so we were waiting until after your marriage" he muttered

Cheria frowned and looked down "well... I'd love to help with the wedding whenever you two are ready... and Richard-" she managed

"I'm going to honor Asbel's wishes." Richard interrupted "I can take care of Sophie by myself" he insisted

"... weren't you planning on getting married soon your majesty?" Cheria asked nervously "if you're going to be courting, do you really have time to raise a girl?"

Richard shook his head "I put the plans of marriage on hold. Until Sophie gets used to her new home, I am not going to think about marriage. What's the point" he decided

"but... wouldn't you be happier with me Sophie?" Cheria asked nervously

Richard scowled "oh? Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that... well Sophie, wouldn't you be more comfortable living at home... with your Mother?" she insisted

Sophie shook her head "Asbel wants me to stay with Richard" she insisted and stayed close to him

Richard smirked "you heard her" he insisted and turned away "let us go home Sophie" he insisted as they left.


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to finally be making new content for this fic!

Asbel finally decided it was high time he made his appearance. He was fairly well known by the guards as being the lord of Lahnt, so he knew he needed to somehow make a more discreet entrance. He headed for the secret entrance through the catacombs to make his way into the castle. This place was not very pleasant to travel through. He found himself a bit unsettled by the unpleasant memories he and his friend shared here. He made haste to the best of his ability, having to lay low and hide when monsters were in his path. He had left his sword behind in Lahnt. It was interesting to experience life as a civilian for once, but as a queen, he assumed he would not have to bother with any of this. 

He made it into the castle through the secret entrance and walked towards the throne room. He tried his best to stay confident and walk with an air of nobility about him. “I am a noble” he thought to himself. “This shouldn’t be so hard for me,” he was already becoming frustrated with himself, but luckily, he was graceful enough to not arouse immediate suspicion from the guard at the door. 

“Ma’am state your business with his highness,” the guard insisted.

He held his head high and simply raised his hand up to show the ring on his finger. The guard opened the door and stepped aside, immediately recognizing it as Richard’s.

Asbel walked in and waited for the door to close behind him before walking quickly down the carpeted path to Richard. 

Richard looked up from his book at the sound of footsteps. He squinted a bit, attempting to see who could have ended up in his chamber. He had no appointments with anyone, let alone a woman. Before he could ask the stranger to state her business though, Sophie hopped up and rushed over to meet Asbel halfway. She did not have to say anything for Richard to know what that meant. He rushed out of his throne and ran along with her, and they both practically tackled Asbel to hug him

“Asbel!” Sophie smiled and held onto him.

“I’m so relieved you’re alive Asbel” Richard insisted and held him tight, quietly crying into him.

Asbel held onto both of them, trembling a bit “I’m so sorry I worried you”.

Asbel frowned and shook his head “Before we do that, I need to tell you everything.” he insisted softly.

Richard was a bit taken aback by his words. He nodded and pulled away “… Explain away. I hope this will also reveal why you are wearing such a hideous dress.” he chuckled and gave him a wink.

Asbel nodded and couldn’t help but chuckle “Right…. I don’t think it’s that bad though,” he frowned a bit. “I guess I could start with why I’m like. Not dead. I. well. You see,” he fumbled around for a bit before quickly spitting it out “I-faked-my-death-to-get-out-of-marrying-Cheria” he blurted out.

Richard frowned a bit “A-Asbel that’s terrible!” he insisted “That’s just horribly irresponsible. You had everyone worried” he insisted.

Sophie spoke up “I wasn’t worried” she insisted.

Richard sighed a bit “Yes, Sophie wasn’t worried. But I for one was devastated!” he argued “We were all beside ourselves with grief! Cheria is only pushing herself so hard to ensure your mother’s care. Lady Kerri is bedridden with her depression, Pascal has hardly spoken, Hubert-“he managed before Asbel cut him off.

“I’m sorry,” he insisted “but. I need you to hear me out Richard. I had a reason for doing all of this.” he assured him.

“Well explain away.” He huffed “I’m only hearing you out for my own sake,” he insisted “I don’t want to believe a man I respect so much would do something so immature and horrible to those he claimed to love the most” he insisted.

Asbel nodded and smiled a bit. That was a good sign. Richard wanted to forgive him. He was not so sure of the others, but he knew he could live with his choices so long as Richard and Sophie didn’t hate him.

“Richard I… I chose to marry Cheria because I wanted what was best for Sophie. I couldn’t go through with it though because, I wanted someone else.” he muttered, knowing this was definitely the hard part. It had to be said, and it had needed to be said for years now. “I want to spend my life with you instead Richard.”

Richard was a little bit shaken by what Asbel had said. He did not want to jump to conclusions based on his own wishes though. “I-Is this about wanting to be a knight again Asbel?” he laughed weakly “C-cause I’m sure you didn’t have to die to get Hubert to take over Lahnt for you. I’m s-sure Cheria wouldn’t have minded being the wife of a knight.” he insisted, trying to choke back tears.

Asbel sighed and shook his head before opening his mouth to clarify “Asbel Lahnt had to be dead for me to be able to be your Queen Richard.” he insisted.

Richard could not help but chuckle, letting his tears fall as he did so. “Y-you really thought Richard Windor would marry a woman with such horrid fashion sense?” he teased and stepped in closer to hug Asbel close.

Asbel burned bright red and reached his arms up to hold onto Richard. “I apologize for my garish dress your highness.” he insisted. 

Richard held him for a moment longer before he slowly let him go, pulling away to hold his chin, tilting his face up to force eye contact, “Asbel. Are you genuinely serious about these feelings you claim to have for me?” he asked softly. Part of him wanted to ask Sophie to step out of the room but he had a feeling she would refuse anyways. 

Asbel felt a bit flustered but he spoke up quickly “Y-yes. I’m in love with you Richard!” he insisted 

Richard nodded before leaning in to softly kiss his lips. The first kiss they shared was gentle and slow, and only lasted a few seconds. Still, the both of them felt something in what they shared that could never be replicated with anyone else. The first kiss between soulmates is always more of an emotional experience than a physical one. 

Just as he was the one who led the kiss, Richard was also the one to break the kiss. “Your lips are as soft as I’d expect from a queen” he chuckled softly.

Asbel did not know how to respond to such a comment. “S-so does that mean you aren’t going to tell the others?” he asked nervously. 

Richard furrowed his brows a bit and shook his head “I will be summoning them here so you can tell them yourself” he asserted.

Asbel frowned “R-Richard why? Don’t you see this was the only way-“he managed before he was interrupted again.

“Sophie. What kind of person is the Asbel you know?” Richard huffed.

Sophie perked up “Asbel? He’s loyal, kind, protective, noble, brave, stubborn, a really good friend, and really good at naming.” she insisted.

Richard nodded “Precisely. I won’t allow a man I admire so strongly to disgrace himself.” he asserted “I will not enable the fall of my beloved from grace.” He huffed.

Asbel frowned “… So you don’t want to be with me?” he sighed softly.

Richard shook his head “Oh no sir. Asbel will stay dead, and we will find a way to make your silly queen plan work. All of that does seem believable,” he nodded “Besides, you’re too stubborn to let me ruin your hard work,” he chuckled. “But the Asbel I know wouldn’t lie to and hurt his friends like this. And he would certainly have the decency to break up with a girl rather than run away from his problems like this.” he asserted. 

Asbel frowned and sighed softly “Richard. This is a little more delicate than a breakup,” he insisted “How would you feel if you were a girl and a guy left you for a man?” he groaned.

Richard nodded “She will be devastated but it’s cowardly not to face your problems head on regardless. And the Asbel I love would know that.” he asserted. 

Asbel sighed and nodded “…. Fine. I’ll tell them.” he agreed reluctantly.

Richard nodded. “I’ll send for them immediately. And in the meantime we’ll make sure our new queen is all dolled up and ready for her big debut.” he proclaimed excitedly.

Asbel nodded and was quiet for a moment before he really absorbed what Richard said “W-wait what?” 


End file.
